Jules & Grayson  One Less Lonely Girl Juleson
by LucySpiller
Summary: Two characters from Cougar Town. Based on their love & struggle to remain a "normal" couple.
1. Sickness

**Jules & Grayson – One Less Lonely Girl**

It was a cold day in the gangs central. Jules Cobbs a real estate agent awoke seeing her boyfriend, Grayson snore next to her chest "oi sunshine" She rubbed his shoulder slowly stirring him awake as he the hand symbol they created for "coffee" "Nice try" Jules laughed.

Jules got up kissing his forehead before walking downstairs trying to tie her dressing gown around her body securely "Morning" her ex husband replied. Recently every morning he'd be round her house filling up the coffee pot and catching up with the latest fishing or golf shows on the television. "Don't you have a home Bobby?" Jules asked watching as he put his feet up on her cream sofa. "I do J-bird but why not come round" he laughed, his accent speaking so fast his words blurred before switching off and concentrating on the screen.

Jules started pouring the coffee into 4 mugs awaiting for her other friends to arrive she looked at watch seeing was a minute to 8. Just as her watch turned 8 she saw her front door open welcoming her co-worker Laurie and her oldest friend Ellie and her husband Andy. "Where's Grayson?" Andy asked grabbing his coffee joining Bobby on the sofa."So what's new Jules?" Ellie asked she loved knowing everything about everyone it was like her addiction. "Your getting nothing outta me" Jules insisted, holding her face behind her coffee. "Truth guns Jules" she blackmailed her. "I think I'm going to be sick" Jules replied, her face turned pale and lifeless. She ran towards the stairs just as her son, Travis walked in through the front door. He was back from university for the week.

"Mum?"he shouted, he followed her ups the stairs passing Grayson on the way up "I wouldn't go up there mate" Grayson ran down the following stairs grabbing a glass and filling it with fresh water for Jules, before rushing back up to comfort his girlfriend. "Ellie what are you doing?" Laurie asked her, seeing as she searched her hand through Jules bin. "Oh shut up pighead, I'm just seeing Jules ate anything dodgy last night" she smiled. Laurie and Ellie had always not got on, recently it was turning into more serious remarks.

Upstairs Jules laid on her bed, her body sinked into soft mattress and duvet beneath her weak figure. "Here you go Jules, little sips" Jules shaked her head avoiding the glass of water Grayson held in front of her. "I'm fine" she insisted, grabbing onto his hand, pulling him down next to her as she moved her head onto his head listening to rhythm of the beats from his heart.


	2. Awakened Situations

Thank you for replies, means a lot, also criticism and mistakes are much appreciated.

**Chapter Two:**

It had been three days since Jules sickness, as the group discussed the situation they all came to the conclusion Jules ate funny kebabs.

"Jules come on I need me time" Ellie moaned, she'd been waiting downstairs in her best friend's house for an hour. All she could hear was silence coming from upstairs. As she stood up she made her way carefully up the stairs. "Jules, Jules"

She noticed her friend, her fragile body sitting against the wall in the bathroom. Her face ripped off colour and make-up, her hands clutched onto her stomach and feet bare. "come here" She wrapped her arms round her, rubbing her back slowly. She knew by the glint in her eyes what was wrong with Jules. She'd known her for years and understood how she felt.

"What you gonna do?" She held onto her hand, rubbing her checks carefully drying up the tears on her fingers.

"See how it turns out...I should probably talk to Grayson first" Jules faced continued to stare into space, her mind following her intentions.

Back in town Grayson had been searching in every shop trying to find the biscuits Jules requested. He knew not to mess with her when she was ill nor when she wasn't.

He looked above seeing the sign "All Sorts" before huffing and walking inside, seeing the shelf laid out in front of him almost pointing to the biscuits. He scanned the shelf before seeing the last pack of _"DeDe" the most irresistible crumble cakes. _As he reached his hand out to grab onto the remaining packet he saw someone else's hand come approaching the biscuits. "Hey I got them first" He moaned, before looking at who was confronting "Vivian?" His face showed his opinion, he felt sick, realising after all he went through just to get those eyes out of his memory he was confronted again.

"Oh Grayson, How you been?" She asked, asking as if time had never pasted, that she never left him and had someone else's child straight away. She always had her head in the clouds.

"Yeah I've been al right, you know. Yourself?" he asked back. He didn't care about her, nor her new bloke, but knew she'd only make an scene if he didn't respond nicely. It''s why he never went into proper relationships except Sarah & Jules, so he didn't have to date anyone like "her".

"Adam come here" She shouted, Grayson looked down, seeing a small boy appear at her side. He had brown short hair, the most beady eyes with a beautiful ocean blue tint, and a small body. He looked at Grayson smiling, his teeth pushing through his lips.

"Adam this is Grayson" Vivian said. She held him in front of her legs, placing her hands on his tiny shoulders.

"Hi Adam" He smiled, putting his thumbs up. He felt awkward, it wasn't his son, maybe it should have been, maybe that's why he felt so different.

"Don't run too far Adam" she smiled kissing his puffy cheek before watching to go to him toy shelf across the store.

"You know, he great" Grayson smiled, it was the first time he'd ever liked anything of Vivian's.

"Thanks, means a lot" she smiled back biting her lip.

"Anyway I best be going, need to get to Jules. You have the biscuits" he smiled before walking off. As he stood outside the shop staring into the window he watched as his once could have been family shared an hug. He longed for everything they had.


	3. The Truth

**Chapter Three:**

"Jules" Grayson shouted walking through his girlfriends front door. He held in his hands the biscuits she requested. He managed to find them in an other shop more locally to there housing state.

At the top of the stairs she stood, her entire body weak and bony. "Hey Grays" she replied back. Her words long and slurred as she breathed deeper allowing her lungs to open,

"Are you okay?" He asked, he knew by her voice, her posture she wasn't well again. She just smiled back before walking down the stairs greeting her boyfriend.

She teased him kissing him quickly on his nose before snatching the pack of biscuits out of his hands smelling the pack and breathing in the scent through the plastic rapper. "Ahh how I've longed for you" She laughed. Jules had the sort of infectious laugh, the one where you couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Grayson?" Jules asked, she used those famous puppy dog eyes she processed, using them for her full potential as she lured him like she did every time she wanted something. Flicking her hair around her face, as she bite onto her lip staring into his eyes the entire time.

"Oh no, not the eyes" He said, trying to look away from her. "Not the hair flick..."He demanded.

"Your in my spell now, so carry me upstairs" She commanded, stomping her feet loudly as he alerted back to her, quickly saluting her before placing his arms around her securely lifting her up and carrying her up the stairs.

The changing surrounding was different. Jules & Grayson were upstairs on Jules bed, all snuggled in by the blankets and duvet covering their cold bodies cuddled together. Grayson had been distant all day, remaining his normal cocky self but less emotional more distant towards Jules.

"Hey, everything alright?" She asked, sitting up from leaning against him, facing him. Something about his eyes that made you just fall in love with all over again. No wonder he was a lady's man in college.

He snapped out of his day dream seeing Jules attention focused on his face, he looked at her, she had that perfect lighting from the window behind her shining on her hair making it shine. "I saw Vivian today" He said. He knew how she felt about him mentioning his Ex-Wife.

"Ohh" was all Jules could respond with. She'd been hating his Ex-wife since the way he treated Grayson. When they first met, he was so different. He was arrogant and uncaring, but since being with Grayson he changed, she made him find his love and passion.

He moved his hand onto her leg. "Please, don't be like this. I knew you'd react like this it's why I didn't say anything" He said, realising instantly he'd already said the wrong thing.

"You know what if you already know how I'm going to react then why didn't you just stay with her" Jules shouted, getting up from the bed walking into the landing near the staircase.

"Maybe if I knew you'd treat me this way I would of" He shouted back. This was the first Jules had ever seen Grayson react back. He was always so quiet, content, now he was exploding out. That was the last thing Jules could listen too as she ran down the stairs storming out of her house and getting into her car before driving off.


	4. Getaway

Thank you so much for reading this, I'm a massive Cougar Town and your opinions and comments meant a lot to me.

Chapter Four:

3hours had past and Grayson didn't leave Jules sofa. He sat there in silence letting the air in the room suck into his body, feeling it go in and out of his lungs. His heart beating faster as every time he heard a car go past. His mind only wanting to turn this experience into a song so he could understand how to deal with this emotionally.

The phone rang, he left it ring til the beep. He didn't feel like moving, he felt dead. He listened carefully for the message:

"_Grayson Ellis, This is Sun Hospital, we have Jules Cobbs here, she's been in-" _He rushed to phone picking it up, shouting desperately to the women replying back to him.

"Is she okay? Just please is she okay?" He asked, he was praying she was safe. He'd never argued with her recently, they'd been getting on so great, talking about the future and how they'd spend every day just watching black and white films and eating noodles in bed.

The receptionist tried to calm Grayson down slowing her words down as she replied back, she seemed so calm. She must have been good at giving this type of news "Yes Mr. Ellis, she is just unconscious at the moment, but Doctors are certain she will be awake in the next 24hours" The lady told him. She knew by the sound in his voice he was finally breathing in the right way, deep breathes and releasing through his nose.

"I'm now on my way" She said. He ran upstairs, grabbing one of Jules gym bags, putting the bag essentials inside, he knew what she'd want. As he checked he looked alright, he ran to Ellie, telling her what happened she insisted he was lying but realised by his eye's he wasn't lying. "Ellie are you coming or not?" He shouted. All he wanted to do was to see Jules. "I'm coming hold your horses. Andy take care of Stan" She told him, giving him the small toddler.

When they arrived at the hospital they rushed to reception, asking for her ward number. "Jules Cobbs" Ellie asked. "She's on 14" The man in charge replied.

"Well come on Ellie" Grayson said, he practically ran the entire way there. Holding the bag on the back of his shoulder, shouting down to Ellie who refused to like an "idiot" running through an hospital.

They arrived at the ward. Grayson looked intensely around the rooms, trying to find Jules. One doctor walked up to them. "Would you like to tell me who your searching for?" He asked, he was used to seeing people looking confused trying to search for loved ones.

"Cobbs, Jules Cobbs" Ellie asked.

"Yes, she just in front, let me take you in discuss our decision possibly to help her get better" He lead them forward. Grayson paused. Just staring at the door. He knew she was in there but was scared how she'd look. He'd never not love her if she looked appearance different, but knew if she was hurt he'd only blame himself.

Grayson walked in, seeing Ellie sat down next to Jules, he looked down seeing her hands linked with Jules. He knew she loved Jules, she was like her sister, the one she could always depend on to make her day better and fresh. She relied on Jules.

He put his hand on her shoulder, bending down besides Ellie. "She'll be okay you know" He said, he watched as Ellie cried, the tears rolling out in the same sequence as they did earlier when Jules cried. They were like sisters, proper sisters. He placed his arms around Ellie letting her hold onto him. He always wanted to be close to Jules friends and maybe this was perfect situation to show he wasn't such an heartless animal.

"So do you know what happened to her?" Grayson asked. He looked at his girlfriend as she lay on the bed, her entire body so numb, weak, helpless. He noticed the cuts of her face, little slits. The make-up still as perfect as when she left earlier. Her body surrounded by machinery, a mask covering her gorgeous her lips helping her to breathe,

"From what we heard from the Police on sight. She was stationary at the lights in town, when a car went through an red lighting coming into the drivers side at 60mph" He told them, both Ellie & Grayson's faces dropped. They knew of these accidents happening but never to someone like Jules she always escaped everything.


	5. Baby Blues

Chapter 5:

It had been over a week, everyday raining hard and heavy onto the beautiful landscape. The sun hid away from deepness of clouds blowing in front of it. Inside the hospital, Jules still laid in the bed lifeless and unconscious. Grayson hadn't left her side since the day they argued, he refused to leave even after all nagging he'd confronted by Ellie and Bobby telling him he needed to rest, he just sighed and turned to look at his girlfriend.

The entire gang had joined Grayson. Travis brought along his Girlfriend, letting her meet his "family", Laurie was sat in the corner admiring some fashion magazine she picked up on the way up to the ward. Bobby and Andy sat opposite each other making up some wacky game with coins and deciding on new rules, Whilst Ellie slept on Grayson's shoulder while he stared straight towards the natural beauty of his one and only lover.

"Hello Mr. Ellis" The doctor welcomed himself into the room, almost squeezing past the filled room of people, making his way towards Jules bed.

"We found some shocking discovery's in Jules tests that we got back this morning" He carried on explaining, the entire group now huddled together like penguins as they listened.

The doctor moved a piece of machinery towards the bed from the side, lifting up carefully Jules robe placing the metal conductor onto the lower part of her stomach, switching the button on here hearing a small beating sound bouncing back through the machine.

"She's..." Grayson stopped, looking back and fourth from each one of his friends before grabbing Jules hand kissing it repeatedly.

Everyone in the room was delighted, except Ellie who already knew she was pregnant. "How far gone is she?" Ellie asked.

The doctor looked through the notes in front of him, searching for the date "About two months..." He said smiling before leaving the room full of people to talk and discuss.

"She never said anything about it, that's like Jules" Laurie declared, for the first time in her entire adulthood she said something realistic and intelligent.

The entire group turned their head all together looking towards Ellie. Jules told Ellie everything. "What?" She hid her face not looking then in the eyes.

"Ellie" Andy said. "Truth Guns...Did Jules tell you?" Ellie kept blinking her eyes before moving away only to be followed by Andy with the fake gun made up by his fingers still attached

to her head "Okay. Yes she did"


	6. Waking

Chapter Six:

The gang surrounded Ellie, their staring eyes covering the mass of her face, their bodies touching together making a barrier so she couldn't escape and their mouths wide open firing impossible questions towards her.

"Alright. It was last week, the day of the accident. I walked up the stairs and she was on the bathroom floor crying." She replied. Ellie sighed. The gang looked towards her disgusted that she didn't mention it to anyone before.

Andy stood next to her, grabbing her hand "But I'm your husband, why didn't you tell me?" He asked honestly

Ellie laughed "Cause you'd go straight to island stranded buddy other there" Andy looked at Bobby who just nodded in agreement to Ellie.

Grayson had left the group arguing repeatedly in the corner, sitting besides Jules. He rubbed his fingers gently on her stomach, smiling to himself. He sat in silence blocking out the noise his friends were making, he swear he could hear her breathing, maybe he just wanted it so much he was making it up. He stood up quickly, leaning over listening to her breathing slowly and deeply.

"Doctor she's breathing..." Grayson shouted opening the door.


	7. Decisions

Chapter Seven:

The gang surrounded the bed like an throne, the doctor their King and Jules their Queen. The breathless gulps stopped instantly, with every blink Jules eyes made, every time they breathed deeper.

The doctor stood closer to Jules, leaning over slightly flashing the small torch from his pocket into her eyes trying to get full attention whist he stared intensively at her pupils seeing if they were responsive. "Jules, Jules, can you hear me" He kept repeating, seeing her head slowly move up and down responding to his commands.

A nurse came and joined the Doctor, positing Jules up slightly, helping her support her back as her body was still numb and sore from the accident. The bruises were getting more darker and more fierce, the cuts now finally starting to heal only leaving a few small wounds left on her arms and legs.

"Guys why don't we leave Jules to talk to Grayson alone for a while, theirs a canteen downstairs" The Doctor encouraging he rest of her friends to leave them, they all nodded walking out waving goodbye to their closest friend.

Grayson sat back on the chair next to Jules bed, keeping his eyes in view of his girlfriend. The energy was returning back to the room, the power, the spark that made them feel the way they did about each other. Grayson reached out his hand, feeling Jules place her onto his his squeezing tightly. This was excalty how he wanted this moment to go.

Grayson felt his arm shaking, his head burning up. "What's wrong?" Jules asked, her body now fully awake and alert.

Grayson resisted the question, just looking away before blurting out the truth behind his shaking "Your pregnant?"

Jules looked down, feeling ashamed he found out before she could tell him, bringing back the memories of the day she left him, left him that way, that argument and that consequence. "Did Ellie tell you?" She quietly replied.

"No, the Doctor noticed it in your notes, from your blood. He did an scan when you were in your coma" He carried on to explain, even tho he was slightly angry she didn't tell him he loved seeing her cute smile appear on her face as he told her about how he experienced their baby on the screen.

"I guess you want to see the rest of 'em, there all outside waiting" Grayson laughed.

Jules twisted her head. "No, I wanna spend time with you" She smiled "Is that okay?" She asked him. Grayson stood up kissing her softly on the lips allowing her to drape her arms around his body comforting to his figure just like they used too.

"Come sit up here?" Jules asked, she hoped he'd agree. She moved her body carefully over to the edge of the bed realising she hadn't yet recovered all her energy and struggled, Grayson helped her before sitting next to her, gathering the covers beneath her and pulling them over Jules helping shape the blanket into her body, he lifted up his arm letting her slip her head on his chest as he kissed her head firmly before letting her fall asleep again, as did he.

The gang re-entered the room an hour later, after discussing on how to change the penny can shapes and Stan's education plans all of the gang was getting restless and only wanted one thing; to see Jules.

Ellie walked in first, ushering the rest of them to follow behind her, raising her hand to stop them as they bumped into each other in a line like dominoes "SHHH" Ellie hissed pointing towards the bed, they all watched and made cute noises at the couple snoring perfectly in beat on the bed as they were covered in blankets.

"Do you think he asked her?" Laurie asked.

"We don't want that expensive diamond burning his pocket much longer do we?" Bobby laughed.


	8. One Less

This is my last chapter for this story, Thank you to anyone who's took time and read through it means a lot and your feedback is important to me.

**Chapter Eight:**

"What's that?" Jules asked, feeling something sticking in her rib from Grayson's Jean pocket. She reached down pulling out a sparkling rounded ring.

"That. Umm" Grayson looked shocked, he thought he gave it back to Andy, but he obviously didn't.

"I'm confused" Jules said, she kept looking down at the ring trying to work out how many diamonds it had in it.

"The day we argued and you had the car accident, I was going to propose, I had it all planned out for when you were meant to get home that night" He continued to explain, telling her every detail of his romantic evening.

"You were going to do all that for me, after everything we said?"Jules knew that Grayson loved her, but everything he was going to do without her having to either make enormous hints or make him do it, he did it because he wanted too.

His cheeks turned a shade of rose, his eyes now connecting to Jules. "Jules, will you marry me? I know it's not the best place, or time but it just feels right" he held onto her hands, gripping tightly on her fingers smoothing them with his as he waited for her to reply.

Jules smiled. "Yes!" she screamed, she sat up, throwing her arms around him, holding into her fiancé with all the energy she had left, kissing him softly repeatedly.

"I guess they'll be one less lonely girl in the world" he laughed.


End file.
